Lullaby
by BandGeek99
Summary: Drabble. A tired Edward sings a supposedly sleeping Winry a lullaby from their childhood. EdWin, cute and fluffy. Includes "Not While I'm Around" from Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.


Lullaby – by BandGeek99

**Okay, so, I was looking through audition pieces in the never-ending collection of music in my band/chorus and I came across some music from the show "Sweeny Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street". I copied a couple of songs and as I was trying to learn one of them, I got the best songfic idea!**

**I hope you like it. Meant to be a bit of a drabble, very cute and fluffy. (And if any of you can guess the reference to the manga version of the infamous FMA serial killer here, point it out!!)**

**Song written by Stephen Sondheim, © 1979 Rilting Music Inc**

**Fullmetal Alchemist created by Hiromu Arakawa, © Viz Media.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Winry? Winry, why're you crying?"_

_It was a quiet evening. The sun was just beginning to set over the quiet town of Risembool and the shouts of young mothers calling their children for dinner were heard all across the grassy valley._

_A six-year-old Edward Elric peered at his close friend Winry Rockbell, who sat with her arms wrapped around her knees with tears running down her cheeks under an old oak tree near a close-by stream._

"_Go 'way, Edward," she hiccupped quietly, shaking with quiet sobs._

"_Tell me what's wrong first," he said, plopping down next to her._

"_Mommy and Daddy are in heaven now," she said, bringing on a fresh bout of tears. "I'll never see 'em again, cuz they're going to heaven. At least, that's what Granny told me."_

"_That's stupid. You'll see 'em again."_

"_No, I won't, Ed! You just say that because you know that you can see your parents every day! Your daddy might even come home soon! That's what Auntie told me."_

_Ed scowled._

"_But I'll never see my parents again!" This sudden outburst brought on a fresh round of sobs. "Never, ever again!"_

"_Don't cry, Win," Edward said, scooting closer and putting his arm around her back. "I hate it when you cry."_

_The tears wouldn't stop._

_The blonde boy sat there silently, a frown on his face. He hated seeing his friend cry. What could he do to make her feel better? Her parents were going to heaven… It was a nice place, according to his mother, where all the angels lived. But Winry was still sad… A look of recognition came across his face. "Can I sing you a song?" he asked. "Mom used to sing it to me."_

_Winry nodded silently, not really caring._

_Edward cleared his throat somewhat nervously and sang the same words that had once brought comfort to him during especially bad thunderstorms, or when he needed a shot._

"_**Not to worry  
Not to worry  
I may not be smart but I ain't dumb.**_

"_**Let me do it  
Put me to it  
Show me something I can overcome.  
**__**  
"Not to worry, chum."**_

* * *

Years later, Winry shifted in her sleep, brow furrowing slightly. The bed at Gracia's in Central was the one that Edward had supposedly "slept" in whenever he came to visit, but judging from the stiffness of the mattress, Winry doubted it. Somehow, someway, she had managed to get to sleep, but now, around one in the morning, the solidity was waking her up.

Or, at least, she thought it was the stiffness.

As she slowly came back into consciousness, she registered a quiet tenor voice singing something slightly off-key. The tune was very familiar to her; she couldn't recall where she knew it from, though.

"_**Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothings gonna harm you, no sir,  
Not while I'm around."**_

"_Ed…ward…?"_ she thought to herself. The voice sounded right… Was it him? Was it really him? But… he wasn't supposed to be home for a while, she thought…

She rolled onto her side and saw him sitting on the foot of her bed, one arm leaning heavily on his knees, the other on the sheets beside them. He looked exhausted, and he had good reason; another serial killer who enjoyed killing young women, especially blondes, had gone on the rampage in the nation's capital, and he had been called out to catch the criminal. The young eighteen-year-old had spent practically every night working late since he'd returned from that "hell" he called "Munich".

Edward's voice was soft as he continued, making Winry's mouth twitch into a silent smile.

"_**Demons are prowling everywhere  
**__**Nowadays  
I'll send 'em howling, I don't care  
**__**I got ways."**_

He wasn't really a bad singer, she guessed… He wasn't great, but he wasn't bad.

She felt his flesh hand reach over and pick up her own, which hung limply off the side of the bed, and she felt his thumb trace small circles on the top of her hand. It was nice, in a foreign sort of way.

Winry borrowed her head deeper into her pillow and shrugged her covers further up her arms to her shoulders. Her smile only grew as she rolled towards the wall, leaving space for Edward to lie down, too, if he decided he wanted it.

His voice continued singing.

"_**No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there."**_

Winry could hardly contain herself as she heard Edward kick off his shoes and scoot closer to her, close enough that if he leant down, he would be nose to nose with her. She could smell him; the mix of automail oil, sweat, and a cologne that had been a gift from herself at Christmastime.

The whole while, he kept her hand and squeezed it gently.

Winry wondered why he was still up with her. It had to be nigh one in the morning. _Could it have something to do with that cadet?_ she wondered hopefully. _Does he want to apologize for flipping on that cadet from the academy for breaking it off with me? As if, like, almost, he's being… protective?_ She smiled to herself even wider, if it were possible, and brought her legs closer to her chest.

"_**Demons will charm you with a smile  
For a while  
But in time…"**_

She blushed as he sang the next portion of the old lullaby. _Oh, yes… Definitely still mad about that…_

"_**Nothing can harm you,  
Not while I'm around."**_

Edward finally finished and the mattress creaked underneath him as he leaned down. His bangs tickled Winry's exposed cheek as he muttered, "Night, Win. Love you." She felt his lips gently press down on her head before the bed creaked again as he stood up. His automail foot gave a gentle click with every other step he took towards the door.

She never knew whether or not he heard her that night; but she knew for a fact that he paused for an instant and gave a soft chuckle before leaving, when she quietly said, "Love you too, Edward."

* * *

**Fin. Reviews are appreciated greatly.**

**And yeah, before you all complain about how I describe Ed's singing: I know Vic Mignogna is an AMAZING singer, but you have to figure this in; Vic and Edward Elric are not one-in-the-same. Vic might be good, but that doesn't necessarily mean that Edward is good too. Keep that in mind :)**

**-_-_-_-_-_-  
BANDGEEK  
-_-_-_-_-_-**


End file.
